Chance Meetings
by scribalcat
Summary: Axel is on bail, in Manchester, and bored. So bored. And horny, but that goes without saying. Roxas is at a party, also in Manchester, and bored. Maybe a little drunk too. See them meet. Notes: First published fanfiction, so critique would be useful.


**Title: Bail out  
Rating: M for lots and lots of swearing. This is Manchester after all.  
Notes: My first fanfiction, sorta. I finished this at 3 in morning and this is so unbetaed it's not even funny. I may not even continue this after the first chapter, depends on school schedule and comments on this one. If it does continue, it will have mpreg (but I reckon I can make it good) so you may not want me to continue. Comment anyway. Also, I love Machester, don't get me wrong.**

**Summary: Axel is on bail, and Roxas doesn't like parties. See them meet.**

It was a pretty shitty evening, as evenings went. Although the rain from earlier had long since gone away, the streets smelt musty and damp. Axel hated the rain. Messed with his hair and fucked up his powers. Still, it cleared away the smell of urine and vomit that usually filled the air around here and he appreciated that. Manchester was the best kind of shithole; it accepted its shittiness with open arms and never shied away from it.

So what was he doing here, walking along a dirty street in the arsehole of nowhere, heading nowhere fast? Well for the past three weeks he had been enjoying his time out of prison. Today was his last day and sure, bail was great, but he had absolutely nothing do to with his time. Nothing at all. All his "friends" were back in jail, and it's not like he knew anyone out of it. He was bored. And that did not bode well for any flammable objects in the nearby vicinity. So, in order to keep his jail sentence as low as possible, he was wondering around looking for something to do. So yeah, he had just basically answered his own question.

What to do? What to do... He had one more day of bail left and he sure as hell wasn't going to spend it walking around shit central. He was looking for something a bit more exciting. Something like... He looked around to see light and music blaring out of house, its front door open and people spilling out into the front garden. A party. Just what he needed. It was almost like someone up there was looking out for him. Or he had heard the noise and decided to follow it to its source. Who knew? Not him, certainly.

Grinning wildly (and slightly psychotically in most people's opinion) he stepped across the garden wall, through the open door and into the sweaty throngs of people and the low pounding of something that could be considered music. Almost immediately he was handed a drink and he swilled it down in one go. This was the best kind of party. Over the next hour he had been handed six cans of beer, half a bottle of vodka, several shots of tequila and 2 glasses of what he was fairly certain was piss, but who gave a fuck? He also made out with 3 people and a plant pot and almost managed to finger this one girl, but she was dragged away by some of her bell-end mates before he could get into her pants. Pity.

Still, after 2 hours he had begun to lose interest in the whole thing (and didn't he need to be getting back in time for the end of his bail?). That's when he spotted something in a corner by the speakers. The something turned out to be a someone. That someone was a short, blond kid with striking blue eyes and a look on his face like he had been drinking piss (maybe he'd had what Axel had been drinking). Whoever he was, he didn't look like he should be there. He wasn't dancing for one, his drink was practically untouched and he was hiding behind the speakers. And he looked... awkward, for lack of a better word. He kept glancing around, and kept looking at the door like he didn't want to be there. Axel's grin returned. He could change that.

Grabbing a drink from the gyrating body of a nearby dancer (they'd only spill it anyway) he walked over to the corner and slid down the wall beside the kid. He didn't even look up. Axel took a swig from his drink (it wasn't piss this time, hooray).  
"Great party, huh." No response.  
A girl staggered past them, skirt barely enough to be be considered clothing.  
"You really gotta be at the top of the social list to be invited to a party like this" Still no vocal response, but the kid did take a drink from his bottle.  
"I mean, they really musta pulled out the stops for this one. The drinks alone must of cost, what, a fiver?" Again no response, but the grip on the bottle increased and the knees went further up the chest.  
"I mean..."  
"Look, just say what you want, and go away"

Axel grinned. First mission: complete.  
"Hey, no need to be so grumpy there kid. It's a party, lighten up" Blue eyes were trained directly at him and he could tell that they were watching him intently.  
"I don't like parties. Therefore I'm not gonna lighten up, ok? And who are you anyway?" The eyes roamed over Axel once, before settling on a point just next to his face.  
"Alright, alright take it easy. I'm just a bored partygoer, just like you. Just wondering if I could, yanno, cheer you up a bit" Axel tried to catch his eyes again, but the kid was strangely reluctant to look at his face.  
There was a derisive snort "Yeah, well you seemed to be having fun earlier." In the dim light it was impossible to tell, but Axel thought that his face looked slightly pinker. His grin (already verging on maniacal) grew even wider.  
"So, you've been watching me, huh. I thought I felt someone looking my way. Why didn't you say so earlier, we could be having all sorts of fun now."

The kid flushed even further at this, the blush now visible even in the low lighting.  
"I didn't. I wasn't..." he stumbled, before looking in the opposite direction and draining the rest of his drink in one. Axel's grin was now morphing into smug territory. So the kid HAD been looking at him. This evening was just getting better and better. He might even get laid tonight if he played this one right.  
"Oh really? Cos I've always felt that honesty is the best policy, and to be honest I've been looking at you too" This was a lie of course, but the kid didn't need to know that. He shifted himself so that his crotch was easily visible, if the blond wanted to look at it. He did. Victory for Axel.

The boy looked up, straight into Axel's face.  
"Really? I thought you wouldn't want someone like.." Axel stopped him with a finger and his smile.  
"You seem to be the kinda person who thinks too much. I reckon I could help you to unwind. Fancy it?"  
There was a look of temporary confusion and doubtfulness on the kids face for a split second as he struggled with some sort of inner turmoil before he muttered "fuck it" and leaned up to try to kiss him. Tried, because he wasn't quite tall enough and he ended up kissing Axel's chin instead. Axel laughed, deep and sensuous (sensuous to him at least). He leaned down till their noses were almost touching.  
"No, no kiddo. You gotta do it like this" And he kissed him with teeth and tongue and pressure. The kid melted against the wall. Axel leaned back, grin still firmly in place, and licked his lips. The blonds mouth had tasted like the piss he had drank earlier, but his face was fully flushed now and his eyes (oh god those eyes) were wide and lusty. Standing up and pulling the boy up with him, Axel moved back until they were in the crowd of people. The kid looked like he wanted to run back to the corner, but Axel pulled him closer until they were practically melded together.

"Hey, I said I would help you unwind, right? So just trust me. And if I'm gonna do that, I'm gonna need your name."  
Those blue eyes were focused entirely on his face as the boy replied.  
"Roxas, my name's Roxas. Yours is?"  
Axel gave him a false name, but he'd decided he wanted that mouth to scream out his name so he locked his green eyes onto the blue ones below him and said.  
"Axel. Ax-el. Got it memorized?"

The next hour passed a lot more quickly than the first one had. Once more there was a lot of drinking, but this time mainly by the kid, Roxas, and helped along by Axel (he avoided giving him the piss-tasting one). And unlike the previous hour, he actually managed to get his hands into the pants. Either Roxas had no friends at this party or they were too pissed to care. As the hour passed, Axel succeeded in getting further and further up the stairs, mainly with lips and gentle shoves. Eventually they were at the top of the stairs; arms wrapped each other, tongues doing the same. Axel broke the kiss to look around the landing. Another couple were latched onto each other in one corner, and all the doors he could see were closed. Roxas was starting to make little needy noises (needy to his ear anyway, they sounded like a unhappy puppy to most) and Axel really, really needed a shag.

His wandering eye caught a light at the end of the corridor and he hurriedly pulled Roxas towards it. It was a bathroom, small and cramped, but perfect for what Axel had in mind. There was a girl inside touching up her make-up, but Axel grabbed her arm and threw her out of the door. He ignored the swearing that followed and closed the door behind her, turning back to Roxas sat on the toilet seat. His eyes were dark and lusty, his cheeks flushed and rosy and his lips swollen and damp. He looked like the best kind of whore money could buy.

As his fingers turned the lock on the door a small alarm in the back of mind went off.  
"Look at him, he's clearly a virgin, he's probably a teenager, a fucking minor you moron. You're in enough trouble, just jerk off and go. Don't do what you're thinking of, it's not a good idea. Don't do it."

But Axel had never listened to that alarm before and he certainly wasn't going to now, not with Roxas panting hard and reaching towards him and breathing on his neck. Now was not the time to listen to your head, it was time to listen to your cock. Axel pressed Roxas against the wall.


End file.
